


You anchor me back down

by harrystomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Harry Has Cancer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystomlinson/pseuds/harrystomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has leukemia. Life's hard until Louis Tomlinson comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You anchor me back down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and so I am very sorry if this turns out awfully and crashes and burns, but I hope some of you can enjoy it. I started writing this around September 2014 and I completely forgot about it until now!

**_Death._ **

**_its something celebrated by some cultures_ **

**_and is seen as something sad by others_ **

**_some believe you will spend eternity in the afterlife_ **

**_i think you just die._ **

**_thats it._ **

**_you're just dead._ **

**_there isnt an after life_ **

**_there isnt anything but darkness_ **

Harry slams his brown leather journal shut and slides it into his bag when he hears a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he tells the person knocking at the door.

His mother pokes her head into his room with a bright smile on her face, "Hey Harry are you ready?" she asks him.

He just nods his head and grabs his bag getting up from his bed. When he passes his mum he gives her weak smile, and she gives him the same bright smile back.

Harry shoves his hands into the pockets of his army green jacket, to protect them from the cold.

As the car warms up his mum tells him, "I love you so much Harry." Just like she does everyday and every time as they are on their way to the hospital.

"I love you too," Harry replies, putting his headphones in as they pull out the driveway.

Homesick by Kings of Convenience starts to play, lulling him into a peaceful state. The car rattles as they make their way down the gravelly path.

They live at least 25 minutes away from the hospital, recently moving into the old house so they could be closer to the hospital.

 -

"Harry are you asleep?"

"No," he says as he slowly opens his eyes to see his mum's smile.

He doesn't think he could have done any of this without his mum, without seeing her bright smile everyday; telling him its going to be okay, even if things aren't going so well.

Harry gets out the car pulling his old brown bag out from under the seat and putting it around him. They make their way into the cancer treatment part of the hospital. Harry sits in one of the hospital chairs, as usual, as he waits for his mother to finish signing him in. He takes off his black beanie shaking his curls out.

Soon his mother comes to take a seat next to him grabbing his hand tight.

"Harry?" Nurse Edna says into the room, a little while after his mother signed him in.

Harry gets up, and his mother gives his hand one last squeeze, telling him she loves him.

He goes up to Nurse Edna and she gives him a smile. They make their way to the room full of other cancer patients sitting in chairs with needles in their arms and hands.

Harry sits in one of the open chairs next to a middle aged woman with no hair. She has her eyes closed, but her face doesn't look at peace. It looks like shes having a bad nightmare that doesn't have an end.

Soon another nurse he hasn’t really gotten to know sticks an IV into the top of his hand, he puts his headphones in and pulls out his journal with doodles on the cover, and awaits the two hours he knows he’s going to have to endure sitting there.

 ****_one day she stumbled across the most beautiful flower she had ever seen_

_she took it home and showed it to her mother_

_she told her "put it in a glass of water so it won't die"_

_every day the girl would sit and stare at the beautiful flower cherishing its beauty_

_soon the flower slowly started withering away_

_but still the girl thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever laid her eyes on_

_the flower died and her mother threw it away_

_every day the girl thought about the flower_

_how it was so beautiful even if the leaves were withering away_

_there was a girl who thought the world was a beautiful place full of beautiful things_

_she understood that beauty doesn’t last forever_

_one day she drew a flower in her art class and showed it her mother_

_she told her "what an amazing drawing" and put it on the refrigerator_

_every day she would look at her drawing and feel accomplished at what she drew_

_her mother needed more space on the fridge and she took it down_

_every day the girl thought about her drawing how she felt when she drew it_

_even great things must go_

_there once was a girl who thought the world was a mediocre place with mediocre things_

_she knew that everything must come to an end no matter how amazing_

_one day she met the most wonderful boy_

_he gave her a flower and  called her the most beautiful girl in the world_

_she brought him home to her mother_

_she told her "stay away from him he’s trouble"_

_she didn't listen to her_

_he called her beautiful and told her he loved her_

_how could someone who loves her be trouble?_

_one day the boy hit her but he said "i love you" and gave her flowers_

_doesn't that make it okay?_

_it became a regular thing_

_him hurting her_

_her forgiving him_

_some days she was worthless_

_and others she was the most beautiful thing_

_she cherished what she could get_

_there was a girl who used to think the world was a big ball of sunshine_

_now the world is a hateful and deceiving place_

_full of nothing but beautiful things that slowly fade away_

Harry closes his journal and looks at the clock and sees he has at least an hour until his chemo is over and closes his eyes.

-

"Hey I was thinking maybe later on this month you could go see that guy in concert that you love so much?" Harry’s mother asks him as they make their way down to another part of the hospital where his doctor is going to do a check up.

Harry visibly brightens at his mum’s words, "Really?" he asks her, disbelieving.

"What was his name again?"

"Ed Sheeran," Harry tells her a huge smile on his face.

"With one of your friends from college maybe?"

Harry thinks back to all his friends that went to his college, and how he lost contact with every single one of them after he found out he had leukemia.

"Ya, maybe," Harry tells her, his mood dampening slightly.

They walk up to the front desk and the nurse there greets them with a smile.

Harry's mother signs him and while Harry goes and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Harry looks at the magazines scattered around on the table in front of him, he figures they’re more than likely just filled with lies and decides against reading them.

His mother sits down next to him picking up one of the said magazines as they both wait for Harry's name to be called out over the intercom.

-

****_"Harry Styles"_

Harry gets out of his seat and so does his mum and they make their way up to the front and walk through the door leading to the doctor's office.

A nurse greets him and gets all of his measurements and tells them to go wait in a room and says that their doctor will be there soon.

Harry’s doctor, Dr. Cronin, walks in with a clipboard and gives him and his mother a small smile.

"Hey Harry, how’re you feeling," Dr. Cronin asks him.

"M'alright," Harry replies back.

"Has there been any changes since you started taking chemotherapy?"

"I still feel achy, but I guess that's normal, and I always feel tired?" Harry tells the doctor.

"Yes that's completely normal for people who are on chemo."

Dr. Cronin turns to his mum and tells her that Harry should try and stay active, and should try taking walks in the morning.

He asks Harry a couple more questions after that, like if he’s been vomiting lately, or if his feet or hands have been swelling.

Harry’s doctor tells them that he needs to talk to Harry’s mother alone for a little while in his office.

"Can you go and wait in the cafeteria for a bit, I’ll come down and meet you there."

 Harry just nods his head and makes his way to the hospital’s cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is hsdagger and my tumblr is boyfriendtatts


End file.
